HeartBreaker
by Parantheia
Summary: AU/ Dean has it all, the cheerleader, good friends and now just one more year of high school. It isn't until he see's Violet, the squeaky mouse girl from two years ago that he questions what he has, to what he could have had. What will he do when Roman takes notice of her and begins to pursue a relationship with her. Will he fight or stay with the cheerleader?
1. Chapter 1

As everyone crammed into the small gym that held the scent of fresh paint with a mixture of sweat, banners that were held high above the crowd showing off the years of excellence in the athletic field, and a mural of the teams mascot which was of a goat that looked as though it was on steroids proudly displayed against the wall, this was the first day back from Summer break, and as everyone shuffled in like zombies was the first pep rally of the year.

Dean sighed as his group sat in the back closest to the door; this was not how he had expected to spend his first day of school. Over the three years he had managed to avoid every dreaded pep rally, or anything that had to do with school spirit. However, over the course of being at Tresident High he never had a girlfriend who would make him go to these stupid things, but now with his final year he managed to get a girlfriend who basically oozed school spirit.

"So, can I go now?" he mumbled as he watched the principal Mr. Orton wearing a charcoal suit began his walk towards the center of the gym where a microphone proudly stood, and chairs that sat neatly behind it.

"Come on, it's like an hour and if you stay that extra little hour I'll show you my cheers." She smiled sweetly before placing a delicate hand onto his thigh as she gave a slight squeeze.

Rolling his eyes slightly he glanced over at the two toned haired, Seth, and the Samoan who had the whitest teeth, Roman who both looked equally bored as they played with their phones. Both would pick on him how Kelly had him as whipped as they come, but how could one say no to the girl that sat next to him? She had tanned skin from countless times under the sun, sandy brown hair that passed her shoulder, the curves she had left him craving more, eyes that held the color of bright blue, which almost seemed fake if someone didn't know her, and those lips. Those pouty lips that felt so good on his body, she was like a drug and he couldn't get enough of it. Licking his lips as his eyes wandered her body, she wore black shorts that were short enough to give eyesight of her bare thighs, a mint tank top that accentuated her large chest and a large cardigan.

"Dean…" she snapped, bringing him out of his deep thought "You like really need to stop looking at me as though you want to like eat me or something…" crossing her hands under her chest she turned away from him to watch Mr. Orton begin his speech.

A wicked grin appeared on his face once he bent towards her, so that his lips barely touched her ear "Kelly, I think we both know I want to." Leaving it at that he sat with his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest proud by how she had reacted by giving a wicked grin right back at him. Some people may say she was dumb as a rock, but damn could she do things he never thought was possible.

"Now…" Mr. Orton began to say as everyone began to stop their quiet chatter. Once satisfied when the gym became quiet did he begin his speech "For those who are new, welcome to Tresident High. I am Mr. Orton, or as some of you may know me as Randy, either one is fine with me. This year we bring something new to the school, we have finally received a…."

Dean closed his eyes drowning the sound of Mr. Orton's speech, it was the same every year, 'I'm Mr. Orton, I say you call me Randy but really you better just fuck right off because I don't give two shits about what you have to say' Dean laughed at the thought, it was true. You'd think he was a nice guy, but really he was the biggest tool you could find, he eyed the female students, womanized the female teachers and there was a rumor he slept with the Janitors wife, not that Dean fell for the rumors, but there were some substantial evidence from yours truly that could get Mr. Orton into hot water.

"Okay, serious bro…" Seth said leaning closer towards Dean "I don't care if she can do the fucking splits we're going, and you can either come with us, or sit here like the whipped bitch you are." Slowly Seth stood followed by Roman who both slipped between the bars to make their escape. Looking between Kelly, and now the bars Dean felt conflicted, as if knowing how he was feeling Kelly frowned "Jesus, you're going to go, aren't you? Why do you let them control you like that?"

Shaking his head in confusion with his nose scrunched he bit back what he wanted to say and instead whispered "Jesus woman, I haven't even left and you are already assuming things." Sighing to himself as she rolled her eyes, he'd had enough "I can't do this school spirit shit; this isn't my thing, so I'm out. Call me after if you want." Moving around her once he placed a kiss onto her lips did he maneuver himself through the bars and land on the ground with a loud thud, not expecting the huge drop caused his ankle's to sting slightly, ignoring the sharp pain he walked out of the gym to see Seth and Roman leaning against the wall.

Seth smacked his hand onto Dean's shoulder as he laughed "About fucking time you stand up to that bitch." Roman smiled as well as he followed suit by the laughter from Seth "I'm surprised he even stood up to her, she has you so wound around her finger."

Shrugging off the grasp of Seth, Dean merely frowned before walking down the hall "she does not have me around her finger; I can do whatever I want and if that means hanging with my friends, so be it." The boys followed behind as they both continued their laughter, and snarky comments about how wrong he was. They continued down the hallway when the small chatter of females caught their attention. Dean raised his eyebrow as Seth took the lead to see who else was skipping the pep rally. The row of windows created the hallway to brighten to create an almost halo like affect, however, two dark figures cascaded along the floor by the farthest window. Seth grinned as he looked behind his shoulder to see Dean and Roman following along, pressing his fingers to his lips and making a 'shh' noise did he creep close enough until he stood feet away from where the two females were sitting, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Seth commented as he placed his hands onto his hips. Both girls screamed. The small brown haired girl growled slightly as she stood up "What the fuck man? What's wrong with you?" she demanded by thinking she could look tough, but by doing so had she felt smaller than anything as the two toned Seth towered over her. Leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, had Seth began to laugh by the futile attempt at looking tough "Shouldn't you both be at the pep rally? I mean…" he stopped to look the brown haired female, who dressed in an oversized black fallout boy shirt with the collar cut to reveal her chest, black leggings, and black converse, while the other who had red hair that was thrown into a messy bun, dark make up that made her hazel eyes shine, her outfit wasn't as dark, as she wore a grey hoody, and black skinny jeans but still wore converse but hers being green. The brown haired rolled her eyes as she noticed the blatant stare from Seth "What? We look like the kind of girls who should be cheering as the football team comes out?" she scoffed "Think again." Turning her attention to the red head, she asked "Vi, are you ready?" Dean's ears picked up on the name, the only Vi he knew was Violet, and the last time he had seen her she had mousy brown hair, glasses that made her face look a lot smaller, and her height was almost laughable. Vi stood as she tucked her hands into her pockets as she looked from her friend to Seth "Sure, let's go, AJ." Her voice was quiet, even Dean almost missed her words until she moved slightly to reveal herself to him. With wide eyes, Dean looked at her as she looked at him with just the same expression, she had really had changed within the past two years of not seeing each other. AJ missing the moment between Vi and him, she took a hold of Violet's arm before walking off without say goodbye. The boys watched as they hurriedly walked down the hall, eventually turning and disappearing. Dean still taken back ran his hand through the sandy blonde tresses; Seth began to laugh as he turned around to look at the two "Did you see that?" he blew out a breath "I think I just found the female version of me, I…" he paused dramatically "I think I'm in love. Why have I never met AJ before?" Roman grinned as he looked at Seth "Because you go for the more easy girls, she seems like she would be a challenge." He paused before the grin turned into a smile "What about that red head. Vi was it? She is kind of cute, and those eyes…man…" he blew out a breath.

Rolling his eyes Seth began to walk down the hall "Whatever man, I think she would be worth the challenge." Stopping mid-sentence as a mischievous smile appeared he looked at Roman "What's this though? Roman Reign's thinks a girl is cute, now that's a first I've heard of you say this, usually it's sexy as hell, or fuckable, never 'cute'" he began to laugh. Roman glared as he smacked Seth's shoulder "Oh come off it Rollins, I can say a girl looks cute." Roman attempted to contain himself, but instead began to chuckle as he followed next to Seth. Dean however remained standing in his spot almost frozen as the thoughts of Violet back at the school made his stomach do flips, shaking his head what was wrong with him? He had Kelly. Seth brought him back as he yelled "Bro, come on. Seriously I sometimes think you're always high on something..." Flipping the finger Dean slowly began to walk towards the two as he mentally slapped himself for having the thoughts that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Seth found another subject to talk about once they reached the outdoors where they would go to Seth's car to listen to music and if time permitted enjoyed a little something extra to make the morning better.

"So, okay, think about this…" Seth began to say as he walked backwards towards the car "Friday night, party, we go." This wasn't an uncommon thing for Seth, he was known as the party boy at school, it could have been the multicolored hair, or the facts that at the age of eighteen he already had an arm sleeve of tattoo's or if you wanted something medicinal he could easily hook someone up in a second. Whatever it was he was a good friend and Dean was grateful for that. Roman shrugged his heavy shoulders as he ran a hand through his almost black hair "I don't know, I mean last time we partied I almost slept with that chick with the heavy lisp."

Seth gave a lopsided smile "Dude, why do you have to hate on her? She's got nice tits and a sweet ass; forget the lisp for a second." Finally reaching his dark blue Honda he pulled out his keys and pressed the button for the doors to unlock.

Roman began to shake his head as he opened the passenger side door "I don't know man, I don't think I can handle the "Oh Roman, you're tho thexy." He imitated and began to laugh when taking a seat into the car.

Dean shook his head as he began to laugh as he sat in the back "You could always bring in some weird shit, like covering her mouth so she can't talk" he commented before lowering the window so his head could drape out slightly, and kick his feet up so they could rest against the back seat, while Seth and Roman sat in the front.

"I don't know what kind of kinky shit you and Kelly do, but I am not about to gag some chick just so I can't hear her talk." Roman retorted as his head rest against the head rest.

"Whatever you're just jealous I can get some whenever I want, and you are left using that hand of yours." He snorted in laughter at Roman's expense.

Seth one for making some smart ass comment hadn't said anything besides pulling out a book of discs to choose from, finding a disc filled with various artists, did he put it in and begin to play the songs.

Dean smiled once Roman hadn't said anything back besides giving a grunt, he clearly won this round and wouldn't you know he was damn proud. As the melody began to play Dean closed his eyes and began to rock his head back and forth completely oblivious to the world around him. Thoughts of Violet crept into his mind, the last time he had seen her was two summers ago, they both worked at the local grocery store as baggers. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it was at least fun when she was around. He'd never admit to any of his friends that he had a crush on her because back then she was known as Mouse, from her hair, the glasses that did nothing for her appearance wise, how she talked was high pitched, almost in a squeak, and the way she dressed, it was all so wrong and so with that she was bullied mercifully. Not that he was a saint, he would have his share of bullying at school, but when they were working together it seemed as though her mousy looks didn't matter and under all of that she was a really nice person with one hell of a sense of humor.

"Dude…" Seth said turning to look at Dean who seemed lost in thought "Dude" he repeated reaching back to shake his foot causing Dean to sit up straight with his eyes wide.

"What?" he growled as if he was sleeping, when really he truly was lost in thought.

"We should get going inside. I'm sure that pep rally is done and everyone is going to class. Plus…" he pointed towards his pocket "Your fucking phone has been going off non-stop." Turning back to open the door both Seth and Roman got out of the vehicle causing Dean to follow the guys.

As they walked back to the school, and Dean checking through his phone caused a frown to appear "Honestly, she just doesn't stop…" he idly said flipping from message to message "five…count'em five messages." He turned his back towards the school to show the messages from Kelly.

"She has it bad for you…and I mean look at you." Seth jokingly said as he pointed towards Dean, who wore dark denim jeans, a shirt with an indie band name plastered on the front, and black skater shoes "You're not really her, is it fair to say type?" Pointing across the campus where a group of jocks crowded around Seth began to laugh "That's more her type. Some muscle bound meathead."

"Whatever man, sure she's annoying as hell but I'm the best there is at this school." He grinned before turning his back towards Seth and Roman as he walked towards the school.

"Sure man, you tell yourself that." Roman said as they both shook their heads and laughed "We'll see you after class." With Seth and Roman in the same class they both turned to go in the opposite direction as Dean walked towards the entrance.

The day had gone by, each class had been boring as the rest, the only plus was Kelly who he shared two classes with and lunch when he got to see his boys. When the final bell rang, he stood up from the desk and began to walk towards his locker where Seth and Roman stood.

"About fucking time man…" Seth commented.

Just as he was about to respond Kelly had made her presence known as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist "Hey baby, don't you check your phone?" she teased and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah man, don't you check your phone?" Seth mocked which caused a slap to the chest from Dean, causing him to lean forward holding onto his abdomen.

"Kel, you just saw me an hour ago…" he said giving a half assed hug but soon dropped his arm.

"I know…but I thought maybe you would want to hang out with me instead of your" she stopped to look from Roman to Seth "your friends…" looking up at him she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

Looking from Seth, Roman to Kelly this was the hardest part, get some or get high. Sighing he looked down at Kelly who now pouted her large lips "Well..." he began to say "I don't know Kel. I have something I need to do with the boys…" He didn't dare look at Seth who held a no it all smirk, and Roman however seemed almost phased as if something else had caught his eye.

"But baby…" she began to say in a childish tone "I really thought we could just have a fun night together." her tone remained as her finger began to trace up his chest. "It's been a very long time since it was just you and I."

Feeling conflicted Dean gave a weak smile; it was true every time they were together either Seth or Roman hung around. Maybe it was time to spend some time with Kelly alone to rekindle whatever spark was there "Alright, tonight I'm yours." Bending down he placed his lips on top of hers before pulling back to look at Roman and Seth "Sorry guys. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah whatever, dude. Have fun guys." Seth waved a hand before turning around to look at Roman who had his eyes on the two females they had run into earlier. "What's this?" he said ignoring the stares from Kelly. "Ladies, isn't it funny seeing you again." Seth said loud enough to bring Dean to attention. There she was again this time her grey hoody draped along her arm to reveal a baseball style shirt with the band "Arcade Fire" written in cursive across the chest, she really had changed since the last time he had seen her.

"Baby?" a voice brought him back along with a finger running against his spine "Seriously they'll be fine. Let them at least have a night where they can jerk themselves off in peace." Pulling away from the grasp she took a hold of his hand causing him to look back at her "Whatever you say…Let's just go." He idly said as they began to walk down the hall leaving Roman and Seth talking to the two females.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Kelly's house was filled with mindless chatter about someone doing something to someone, it really didn't interest Dean. The only thing that caught his attention was how much Violet had changed in looks, she no longer wore those dorky glasses, or clothes that didn't fit, and even her hair was wild enough to make heads turn. Soon he found himself in Kelly's room with the door closing, how had he managed to mindlessly walk into her room without having her question if he was paying attention to her was beyond him.

"So…What do you want to do?" she purred softly as she nuzzled into his chest.

Shrugging his shoulders while stepping back he sat on top of the bed "Let's just watch a movie or something." Leaning to his side he reached for the remote and turned on the television as he began to mindlessly flip from channel to channel.

"Seriously? We could do anything and you pick, watching a movie?" she growled while placing a hand on top of her hip "Okay seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird for the past week it's like you live in a different world when your friends aren't around." She ended by blocking the T.V in hopes that would cause him to look at her.

Looking up at her, what he wanted to do was roll his eyes, but instead he reached out so his hands could rest onto her hips "I'm just having an off week, that's all…" pulling her towards him so that their knees touched he slowly began to rub her side "I'm sorry babe, tell me what you want to do…" he hated the pet names, but he knew she loved them and hopefully that would take her mind off the real issue.

Bending down so that her lips grazed his she smiled "I think you know what I want to do" slowly she moved her hands down his chest until she hit the hem of his shirt "I think this should come off…" she purred and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Pulling her close so that she straddle his lap did he capture her lips again "I was just thinking the same thing." He managed to say within each breathless kiss.

After what seemed like a lifetime of four-play had he finally gotten her naked and under the covers, Kelly's chest heaved up and down as Dean looked down at her. She truly was beautiful, sure, she wasn't his type but it didn't matter, they had things in common from movies, to shows, sure the music part was different but she still was funny as hell. Running his fingers through her hair, she smiled "What? Do I have something on my face?" her hand flew up to her face as she began to wipe whatever it was that he was looking at away.

Laughing softly he shook his head "You have nothing on your face, trust me. I guess I'm just a lucky guy to have a girl like you…" the words came out faster than he could anticipate and soon Kelly looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"I know we've only dated for like six months, but well…" licking her lip and taking a breath she continued "I love you, Dean. Sure we may fight a lot, but I can't help how I feel." Raising her hand she softly began to run her hand against his jaw that seemed to tighten the moment she threw the 'I love you' to him. He was too young to have someone express their love for him, hell this was the time to run. Instead he remained where he was, as he continued to smile down at her "you too, Kel" he fought the words, even if it wasn't I love you, it was still damn close. Bending down the end the awkward moment, at least for him he capture her lips with his with hers.

Just as things began to heat up between them, was he stopped by Kelly's hand "Shit…" whispering she looked at the door and then back to Dean who frowned, he knew what it meant when he was stopped. "We need to get dressed fast, I'm sorry baby. I promise to make it up to you." Placing both hands onto his shoulders she pushed him off almost a little too easily as he slumped against the mattress. Sighing to himself he sat up and as quickly as possible redressed it seemed like a photo finish that they had both dressed that the door flung open to reveal an older version of Kelly, blonde hair and all.

"Kelly what have I told you?" she shrieked as she glanced from Dean to Kelly who stood on either side of the room. Both practically looked guilty as Kelly's face turned a bright red and Dean who continued to look in the opposite direction when Mrs. Blank looked at him.

"Sorry mom…We just finished a movie and Dean was about to leave." Kelly held a sickly sweet tone in hopes that would win some sort of merit with her mother.

"Fine, Dean it is always a…" she paused "pleasure to see you…" fighting the words to come out, it was clear she hated Dean; he was nothing but a low life druggy that her daughter couldn't get enough of. Turning away from the door and walking away Kelly gave a weak smile as she walked up to him "Sorry about that…" draping her arms around his shoulders he leaned down and kissed her. Breaking the kiss she looked up at him, with a small smile across her face "I don't know why she doesn't like you, but I don't care. We love each other and that's all that should matter, right baby?" she sounded almost to hopeful, and to Dean's surprise he smile and nodded "you got that right babe" In his mind, he mentally swore at himself, what was he thinking? He should just shut up and leave, not string her along like that way he is now.

"You should probably go…You know how my mom is. I promise to make up for the lack of 'fun times' we could have had." Standing on her tiptoes she planted a soft kiss on his nose, which caused him to scrunch his face. All this kissing was starting to drive him crazy.

Forcing a smile he gave once final kiss before walking towards the door as Kelly followed behind. It seemed like she didn't want him to go as she held onto his waist to drop more final kisses before he pulled away "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Kel." He said before leaving her house and walking down the sidewalk. On the plus side he wasn't far from where Kelly lived and the walk alone was definitely needed. Passing house from house with the sun still high enough to shadow across the yards, and the trees still holding onto the green leaves, it was a perfect summer day. Kids were biking down the road, and couples walked their dogs. It seemed all too perfect, even for him, but that's what you get when you live in a neighborhood filled with young people and families. As he turned the corner to his street Dean noticed a house that had been for sale for quite some time now had the sign taken down and a moving truck sat in the driveway. Curiosity had gotten the best of him as he crossed the street to get a better look, the house had looked the same, it was two stories that was painted blue with white trim, and it had a porch that now had boxes occupy the space. Upon passing the house he noticed the door open to reveal someone with their hood up, sweat pants and a bright white cord that hung from the abyss of the hood to its pocket. Thinking it was nothing more than a new neighbor he continued to walk down the street with his hands deep in his pockets. Once reaching his house he sat on the edge of the porch as he looked out onto the street, his mom wouldn't be home yet and instead of calling Seth or Roman to see what they were doing he had taken advantage of the quiet time for himself.

He had noticed the figure pass his house, and it seemed as though whoever it was glanced over at him. The person had done this three times and Dean would just watch unsure if he was seeing things or maybe his suspicions were right. It wasn't until the figure stopped in front his house. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion he looked at the person "The fuck do you want?" he growled.

The figure pulled its headphones out and dropped the hood to reveal Violet whose cheeks were flushed with red "Dean?" she said trying to catch her breath.

Feeling his heart skip slightly as she called him by his name, he stood "Yeah? How do you know my name?" he asked tilting his head as if trying to look confused.

Running a hand through her pony tailed hair, she stepped closer "Sorry, I thought maybe you'd recognize me." Smiling she walked up the pathway "I'm Violet, we used to work together and well went to school together." Finally stopping in the middle of the pathway she wasn't sure if she should continue or leave.

He watched intently as she stepped closer towards him, she really had changed from the last time he had seen her "Oh man, Violet?" he began to say finding himself smiling like an idiot "I didn't know you were back in town. How the hell have you been?"

Pushing the red strands of hair away from her face the smile remained "Yeah we just moved back, my dad was relocated…So here I am."

"Cool, so are you going to Tresident, then?" he already knew the answer; he just wanted to continue talking to her.

Placing a hand onto her hip she nodded "Yeah, started my first day today. I think I saw you with your friends during that pep rally." Feeling her pocket begin to vibrate she pulled out her phone, softly she swore before looking up at Dean "Listen, I'm sorry but my Dad needs me…Maybe we can hang out sometime, you know to catch up. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me." She smiled before putting her phone back into her pocket.

Nodding he found himself smiling with the suggestion of hanging out "Yeah sure…That sounds good…Oh and here." He said turning his back away from her to open his backpack to grab a pen and paper to quickly jot down his number "If you ever get bored and just want to chat or something." Smiling he handed the piece of paper. He hadn't expected that she would give her number so willingly just the fact that she now was all that mattered.

"Sweet thanks. Guess I'll see you tomorrow" She said before putting the paper into her pocket and waving him off as she turned to walk down the pathway towards the side walk. He watched as she pulled her hood back up and began her slow jog back to her house.

Shaking his head as the smile still remained he turned back to walk up the steps, picked up his backpack and went inside his house to have an evening filled with shows, and games.


End file.
